ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I Love Him (There's No Way to Stop)
An original song written by Kimberly Jordan for international animation Voice cast *Grey DeLisle as Cure Peach *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Grace Kaufman as Snuggelina Dialogue and lyrics Cure Peach: Do any of you remember my boyfriend Daisuke Chinen? He lives in Clover Town Street just like me. Just to win his love, my team Fresh Pretty Cure and I have a way to save our home from the monsters of the rotten reputation. I just turned most enemies into friends like Cure Passion as my adopted sister for example. She's proud to be a Pretty Cure. :She will see that I can have a date with him :Because I represent the Pink Heart of Love :As long as my town stays bright and fresh :We can both see the sweet spirits above :I love him :And my heart beats and pounds for my only true love :I love him...oh, I love him there's no way to stop Ariel: I first saw Prince Eric one starry night just as his ship drifted over my treasure grotto. As I came closer, I watched him party with his crew and when his present is uncovered, I heard him speaking. And that's when I developed human love in my heart. Suddenly, a storm came and lightning set the ship ablaze. After rescuing his dog Max, Eric went overboard and I saved him from drowning due to the destruction of that ship and when the storm faded, we both got ashore and I sang just as he was waking up. To the whole world... :All my life, I wanted to compare the land and sea :For my heart shines like a twinkling pearl :Peace on two worlds rolled into one :I am just a special lucky girl Peach & Ariel :I love him :And my heart beats and pounds for my only true love :I love him...oh, I love him there's no way to stop Snuggelina: My world is about the size of bunnies. And speaking of bunnies, did you know its icon? It's Schnuffel Bunny! He's gray and white and famously, his CD album is fully in English. He lives in Butterfly Hill and I would one day have a sleepover with him. I've been playing with him in one of his yards and I think it's a great place for everybunny. For our special date, I say we'd make with each other a supreme salad, especially with diced carrots. :There's nothing better than harvesting vegetables :I also add some fruit to share with my crush :Mix them all together and what do you get now? :Fruity vegan salad, my, isn't it lush? All :I love him :And my heart beats and pounds for my only true love :I love him...oh, I love him there's no way to stop Peach There is a colorful clover I can share Ariel So many treasures I can show my love Snuggelina With my best friend around, I can play with him All If it pleases the heavens above Ariel :Luckily, I've become a mother :With Melody on my side Peach Sometime I would like to be one Snuggelina And my eyes are open wide All :Got me a boy when I had the chance :So the happy ending is the same :Nothing can break us couples apart :As long as we preserve an intertwining name :I love him :And my heart beats and pounds for my only true love :I love him...oh, I love him there's no way to stop :Oh, I love him no matter what we do :I love him...oh, I love him there's no way to stop Category:Disney Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schnuffel Category:Crossovers Category:Songs Category:English animated Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas